Un soir
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Erwin rencontre Levi après qu'il se soit fait agresser / UA OS / Eruri


**Titre:** Un soir

**Disclaimers:** Erwin Smith et son ami Levi appartiennent à Isayama

**Rating:** T

**Résumé:** Un soir Levi rencontre Erwin

**Note de l'auteur:** La fin est moyenne, mais c'est la meilleure idée que j'aie pu avoir '^'

* * *

Je vais mourir? Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis couché au sol, tabassé, sans téléphone, sous la pluie et en pleine nuit. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je sens encore leurs mains répugnantes sur moi. Ces mains qui m'ont frappé, puis... Ugh. Je n'ai pas la force de me relever. Je veux mourir. Je sens un clodo me faire les poches, mon corps ne réagit pas.

"HEY! LAISSEZ-LE!" Une grosse voix. Un homme approche, j'entends ses pas arriver vers moi. J'entends également aboyer. Un grand chien. Presque la même vois que son maître. Il se penche vers moi.

"Tout va bien? Il vous a volé quelque chose?" J'ai l'air d'aller bien?

"N-Non." Je peux encore parler. C'est déjà ça. L'homme me regarde attentivement. Je l'observe aussi. Très grand, un vrai titan. Blond. Je ne vois pas ses yeux.

"Vous voulez que j'appelle les secours? Vous ne devriez pas rester comme ça. Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Levi."

"Erwin, enchanté." Il me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. La vue de ses doigts me fait vomir, tous les détails me reviennent en tête. Un puis deux, puis la pire douleur que j'aie jamais ressentie de toute ma vie.

"Mais que vous ont-ils fait?"

"Rien, juste tabassé et ils m'ont piqué mon portable."

"Je vous emmène à l'hôpital."

"Ca ira." Il me fixe un instant.

"Je suis docteur, je vois quand ça va ou non. Relevez-vous." Il reprend sa main et j'essaie de lever mon corps qui pèse quinze tonnes. Mes forces sont trop faibles. Je n'y arrive pas et une douleur me tiraille les côtes. Super, la soirée est parfaite!

Il m'aide finalement à me relever. Le sentir me toucher me refait vomir, par chance, j'ai eu le réflexe de tourner la tête.

Vous pouvez marcher?" Mes jambes. Je suis terrifié.

"Oui." Je fais un pas et retombe au sol.

"Je vois." Il me relève et m'assied sur un banc. "Je reviens dans cinq minutes, attendez-moi-là." J'ai envie de me sauver. Je ne veux pas de son aide. C'est bien de vouloir partir, mais j'y vais comment? En rampant? Ce type m'inspire pas confiance. Trop gentil pour être honnête. Je le vois revenir sans son chien.

"Désolé d'avoir été si long, Lumière avait besoin de temps." Il me sourit, je n'arrive pas à en faire de même.

"Bien, je vous emmène à l'hôpital. Vous avez vos papiers?"

"Oui, ils ont été gentils et m'ont laissé mon porte-feuille. Bien-sûr que non!"

On déambule dans les rues, je me sens de plus en plus perdu et mon angoisse monte d'un cran. Je m'arrête deux fois pour vomir tant je suis terrifié.

"Faites-moi un peu confiance."

"La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance, je me suis fait tabasser et piquer mon téléphone et mon porte-feuille."

"Je comprends. Voilà, nous y sommes. On entre dans l'hôpital, les urgences sont pleines de blessés et de malades.

"Vu le monde qu'il y a, c'est pas la peine."

"Il vous faudra une attestation de docteur pour porter plainte." Ah... "Alors attendez ici." Les infirmières le saluent toutes. Apparemment, il bosse ici. Mon hypothèse est confirmée lorsque je le vois revenir en blouse blanche. Il me prend de suite.

On entre dans une pièce.

"Bien, déshabillez-vous." Je retire mon haut en tremblant. "Ils vous ont salement amoché. Vous êtes plein de bleus et de plaies. Il touche mon corps, ce qui provoque une remontée.

"Pardonnez ma franchise, mais..." J'ai peur de la suite. "Avez-vous été violé?" Cette fois, mon corps est secoué de violents sanglots que j'essaie de retenir. Bien-sûr, je n'y arrive pas et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me sens terriblement sale et humilié.

"Je vois." Entre deux larmes, je le vois griffonner. "Demain, vous irez porter plainte. Et racontez TOUT même si vous en avez honte. Une fois que vous serez calmé, je vous emmènerai faire des radios. Où avez-vous mal?"

"Partout."

"Vous êtes de quel arrondissement?"

"Je ne vis pas sur Lyon, je suis de Saint-Priest."

"Je vous ramènerai demain."

"Je veux rentrer de suite."

"Demain."

Je me calme et le docteur Erwin m'emmène à la radio. J'ai été plutôt chanceux, j'ai une côte fêlée, rien de cassé..

"Je vais vous amener chez moi."

"Non. Je préfère vous donner mon adresse pour me ramener."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une chambre d'amis qui ferme à clé, vous pourrez vous y enfermer." Il finit par gagner la négociation et nous allons chez lui.

Son appartement est grand et la dite chambre est spacieuse. Il me donne la clé, une chemise propre, un pantalon, et une veste noire. Tout est trop grand pour moi-je ne mesure qu'un mètre soixante-, mais j'y enfile quand même. C'est confortable. L'odeur est apaisante, j'aime sa lessive. Je retire la veste, verrouille la porte-je mets la clé en travers de la serrure pour qu'il n'entre pas- et vais me coucher. Les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage et je m'endors presque de suite. Je suis épuisé.

* * *

Le lendemain

"Merci pour l'accueil. C'était très aussi pour les habits."

"Je vous en prie, c'était avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas lavé vos vêtements pour les apporter à la police."

"D'accord." Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller porter plainte. Surtout que ça va mener nulle part. Je n'ai pas vu mes assaillants et je ne les connais pas. J'irai quand ça ira mieux.

Ca, c'était moi, il y a quatre ans. Il y a trois ans, j'ai finalement déposé plainte. Et comme je m'y attendais, ça n'a mené nulle part, et j'ai fini par consulter un psychiatre. Je me suis décidé au bout de ma quatrième tentative de suicide. Erwin m'y a aussi beaucoup poussé. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non, et ce, depuis notre rencontre. Je n'ai plus peur de lui à présent. au contraire, je lui fais même confiance. C'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux. J'ai déménagé sur Lyon pour le voir plus souvent. On se voit tous les dimanches et nos jours de repos. Puis, au bout de cinq ans d'amitié ambiguë, nous avons emménagé ensemble, démarrant ainsi une vie de couple.

* * *

Et... FIN! \o/

Merci d'avoir lu! ^^

Merci aux reviewers si y'en a =)


End file.
